A Radiant Solution to a Dire Problem
by DeathFrown
Summary: One-Shot cross. A cross between Dota2 and LOL, as I've recently discovered the amount of depth between each character and so on and so forth, I wanted to create a cross between them. The story will be really slow as i haven't read the story in-depth so I'll take it slow creating small chapters of around 500 chapters and then proceeding to longer chapters. R&R. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A Radiant Solution to a Dire Problem

"Summoners, we have a problem. There are monsters of unknown originality in the woods and we suspect them to come from a rift from a creature of a different dimension. The forces that have been dispatched respond with static, we request you to send in Champions to deal with this problem and you can proceed with your league. Our last team consisted of Caitlyn as she requested it but we haven't heard of her since she last reported before enclosing the rift, she claimed it to be connected to a darker place than that of any place she's heard of from her partners."

The Summoners shared glances at each other, talking telepathically as the ten of them discuss the matter at hand. It didn't seem like they needed much time as they turned back to them.

"We've reached a conclusion, as the problem directly interferes with our battle and the league. We'll take up arms and send in our Champions but only those we deem capable of facing and returning from the rift."

The head and the officers behind him let out a breath of relief as they steeled their expression yet again.

"We thank you Summoners, please save _our_ Champion, our pride." They saluted the Summoners before the mage accompanying them started chanting and a few seconds later they vanished, appearing in their HQ once again.

"Alright men, let's not tarnish our name anymore and get to work." The officers who were gathered saluted him before hurrying off to their positions and duty.

* * *

'I suggest sending Veigar, he has much knowledge about the arcane arts and is adept at using magic as well as destroying those who do so as well.' Her voice telepathically connecting to the rest of them, though nobody knew what she looked like in her hair still protruded out of the hood. Most of them dismissed it as a prop as they could never find red hair as long as hers outside.

'I agree, we should send a fighter as well, one capable of holding his ground when facing monstrosities. Tryndamere shall accompany them.' A bold older voice, possibly belonging to a middle-aged man wrung out now. The group turned their attention to him as he suggested the Champion, some of wonder and some of thought.

'Tryndamere may be volatile but he has never backed down against any of those who challenged them be it Cho 'Gath or Rengar the huntsman.' He added to his previous statement. Most approved of it as they knew how terrifying Tryndamere was especially when they sometimes summoned a 'different' version, sometimes a king or maybe a demon. They exchanged glances of acceptance as they continued.

"How many are we sending? All ten or maybe two parties of five, it may be wise to split them as some may not work necessarily like working with others." A voice had spoken instead of talking telepathically. His statement wrung out a silence, proving his question to be that of importance.

'He's right, splitting them up would probably prove to be better as they go through the rift. They do tend to get irritated when working with others and besides having two team of experts should do well against any challenge but the safety of ten seems more promising. Let's not mix rivals and if we do we should probably select a commander capable of settling them down.'

"Hmm, a commander, I suggest Garen, he's strong-willed and if we prohibit in-fighting until they get back out. He's probably the only man capable of holding them all." Another man but this time younger spoke out, people would mistake him for a kid by voice if not for the tall figure which stood from where the voice wrung out.

'Yes.' The 6th man announced.

'We already have Veigar, Tryndamere and Garen. Let's add Katarina to the mix.' A few looks of disbelief fell on the man as his telepathy ended and the rest started chuckling under their breath.

'We could use this, to quench rivalries to satiate the hate and to let them understand themselves better.' The other's felt it was an opportunity they would not get another time as they started thinking of Champions which did not go well with the current set.

'Hmm, quiet. A champion is approaching.' After a few seconds, a circular pattern on the ground started glowing. A angry form arrived next,

"Vi, what brings you here." The 7th man asked in a smug fashion knowing full well why VI had arrived.

"I want in, in the search party." The men looked to each other as they contemplated the idea but soon came to frown upon it.

"I'm sorry VI but sending you along with the others would prove a tad bit troublesome."

"I do **not **care. I heard Caitlyn was last sent, I will go and you cannot stop me." The men again looked at each exchanging a few more words when suddenly the 9th Summoners started chuckling at the suggestion which came through. They slowly turned back to VI

"Fine VI but you will accompany a team of 10, we've already selected a few volatile members but we expect no in-fighting. Else they want to face serious consequences." VI took a moment to process the information as she usually ignored such remarks and orders.

"Fine, now tell me who the selected members of the team are."

"Tryndamere, Garen, Katarina, Veigar." The 10th man completely in a monotonous voice responded. Just as the other's his hood covered his face as he said it but as he bent down at the end, orange hair protruded out.

VI's eyes opened wide with the already put together members. She felt it was more like a ticking time bomb if anything. But those consequences they spoke off can never be taken lightly, last time they were broken we witnessed a gruesome if not torturous scene as the man was slowly dragged through the fields of justice and forcibly ported half way leaving him broken and dead.

"Understood, when is the briefing and go-time?" VI quick to accept the gravity of the situation and the choices taken took a solid stand instead of wavering.

"They'll leave today, after we have finished selected the remaining 5 members." VI nodded before she started chanting a few words and porting out again.

'Well that was expected, she's sure to get mad if 'she' was harmed.' The 10th monotonous wrung out again.

'Well, continuing on. I suggest sending in Ezreal, I'm sure he would have qualms at having a chance to explore a whole new world with its own set of mystical tomes and stories. Heck I'm sure he would be delighted to hear the news.' The 3rd's voice halted as the 4th continued on.

'Yes, yes I'm sure he would love the chance.'

"Moving on, I suggest Lissandra." As they have already discussed the madness, they just nodded.

"Send Jax, they'll need all the firepower against those monsters."

'Yes, send Kassadin as well, the man is a beast of the void he may not know how to rip this rift apart.'

"We need just another one now."

'Kha'Zix will do, a creature from the void shall do well to help them clear and kill the forces which have arrived at the rift.' They all nodded as Kha'Zix was a monster but its power was unarguably one of the deadliest in the league.

'Ok, I'll summon them closest possible, then I'll brief them.' They all nodded. One of the Summoners left, he had been quiet throughout the discussion but they thought it was because he was generally quiet and all he did was chuckle once in a while along with us.

As the man turned the corner, he dropped his hood and some of the magic over his face vanished revealing a face, full of make-up and a grin to match it in terms of madness. Shaco had been paying close attention, the Summoner who he had been impersonating was a fake and the real one was trapped and will stay that way until he gets his full share of enjoyment. His grin grew wider as he went poof in orange smoke using his magic.

"I summon forth, Veigar, Tryndamere, Garen, Katarina, VI, Ezreal, Lissandra, Jax, Kassadin, and Kha'Zix. Your mission is to inspect the rift opened in the fields of justice and close it if possible, our team mates will help you accomplish this, all of you are prohibited from fighting each other and in doing so will result in a **serious** consequences. I suggest you all work swiftly and thoroughly as the rift seem to be getting bigger and stronger creatures are walking out of it, as time progresses." A pause ensued allowing the Champions to understand the situation and mission they had.

"That is all, now good hunting gentlemen and the best of luck."

As the group all stood there listening to the voice, they had already started exchanging looks of intimidation and irritation at their so called team mates. They were indeed surprised as there were ten of these Champions and each an expert and deadly being in the field and were each regarded as nightmares of Justice by the people. They didn't like their team mates but the League was absolute right now and they soon left to finish their mission.

* * *

That's the end of this! If you want a continuation please leave a review asking for one or just P.M. me regarding this! This is abandoned until requests/someone else picks it up and continues the fight and twists! Hope you enjoyed the beginning, I may write more if and when I feel like continuing. I'm a whimsical person so I'm sorry if I just up and stop writing for about a week or two. I also may stop for my mid-terms and finals.

DeathFrown, your Prodigal Gamer. That's my ID in both games btw, feel free to add me if you play any of the gamesJ. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Dire Resolution to the Radiant Solution

"Is everything prepared? You there, move faster! My intellect waits for none and none can comprehend it. It is vast and I have time but you do not! _**He does not**_!" the blood-elf looked around, checking the materials bought, a strange creature approached, one of arcanal disposition, glowing with a radiant teal from within while his black shroud of armour floated around him.

"Carl, is it done? The prophecy is to come? I have solid intelligence on what is to come." A hoarse voice, almost diabolic in tone, came to be, Carl took small heed of this creature though it was one of his many weakness, one which he would not want to fight but something he could just as easily destroy as any other.

"Be patient, Devourer, the world you seek is to come but we will need more power and people. Summon thee so we can devour that world with ease." Carl unnerved, talked as he was a god before this creature and the creature in return took no heed of it.

"My wings beat with the rhythms of eternity Carl, they shall fear me, don't give it a second thought for I am enough to banish their existence from this and their world as well." A cruel laugh mustered deep from the Devourer as it finished its gloating remark.

"Like a match already dim and damp, your mind snuffs out Devourer, take heed when I say your _ignorance ensures your demise_. Mark my words as they maybe the last you hear, fear my wisdom and rejoice with glee knowing I am not your enemy." Carl blew out a forced breath, a breath of disapproval and disappointment in this creature which was feared all throughout this world.

For Carl, the Universe depends on what he could remember of it and to him, he was as omnipotent as a god, known, respected and feared everywhere. 'For the first point begat a line, from this line begat a world and that first point was one he made' this line had scorched itself deep into the world and none were to cross him for he was none to secretive of his immortality.

Outworld Devourer as usual paid no heed, all that he could see was the world on the other side, waiting to be destroyed and devoured by him. But he knew Invoker was no fool and his words marked just like his prophecies had no equal, no testament which could prove them wrong.

"Fine Carl but this portal better be open as I gather those fools who I fear just as much as they fear me." Carl snickered at that thought as he _feared none yet all feared him_. A laugh echoed in his mind along with his silent remark. 'These fears, fitting only for lesser beings.' He continued on, overseeing this ghouls and lesser mages work slowly in building up power and gathering the materials.

"Hurry your blasted infamy of creation and finish your work, _I have time_ only **he does not**." Cark referring to him, the only one who other than Invoker who had reached the pinnacle of knowledge, of fighting and of war, he respected him and at the same time wanted to know what he had seen from the top, was it the same view Carl had seen? Or was it different, what did that man see? There was no way of releasing him here, his motives were not the same as Devourer but it would mean the same thing once they had conquered that world, the heroes here pester them too much to have full freedom to do so. 'A small annihilation for the greater of beings.' Thoughts such as these often crossed Carl but he was well aware of his powers and knew his limits. His arrogance had never once dampened his power nor foreshadowed his wisdom.

It was only a matter of time now. A matter of time indeed, he pondered anew of the foul creatures Devourer would bring with him on his return. Another laugh echoed through his mind.

"You there, work harder! Give it not a second thought!" 

Chapter 2 Ends

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sure you all know to when this happened and I'll get back to it just as quickly as I finish my exams. Pesky tolls for greater heights, remember me, for I will remember you! And leave your marks of reading behind for me. For I shall remember not for your name but for your words.


End file.
